Kingdom Hearts Bloopers!
by Mad Jenny Flint
Summary: The true bloopers to Kingdom Hearts 1,2,and RE: COM. dug up by the kingdom hearts crew themselves! enjoy! and as always... slight OOC!
1. Chapter 1

On the Destiny Islands after Kingdom Hearts 2…

_On the Destiny Islands after Kingdom Hearts 2…_

Sora and Riku were relaxed on the beach after their friends from the Disney Castle had departed. Then from behind them on the beach they heard Kairi's familiar voice. "Sora, Riku I found something!" Sora and Riku rose to their feet heading toward her voice, blinking wildly. They came to their secret side of the island where they saw Kairi pointing to a large vault door…

Riku cracked the door open with the Dark Aura Attack and the three of them walked into the humongous vault. The vault was lined with DVD's. Sora grabbed the first in his reach. His jaw quickly dropped. Kairi leaned over to see what was wrong.

"Kingdom Hearts BLOOPERS; 1, 2, and RE: COM!!"

They all gathered at Sora's house because Riku's was too dirty and Kairi's was too small. Quickly they popped in the DVD. Riku "let's see what's so funny!"

Sora's Awakening

Kingdom Hearts 1

Sora "what WAS that place? So bizarre…"

Kairi "yea sure"

Sora "no YOU listen to me I could not BREATH I could not…"

Kairi "you need mental help…"

Sora kills Kairi.

The Doppelganger

Kingdom Hearts 2

Roxas closely followed Pence's map to the place where he said he might see his doppelganger, and see if at least one of the seven wanders might be true. When he came to the spot indicated on the map he automatically looked at the small waterfall fountain thing and saw his own reflection.

Roxas "I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty, and GAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

O.O;

When Namine Runs Away

Kingdom Hearts RE: COM

Axel "If you don't stop this no one will. And I don't see anyone too stop you. Do you see Marluxia anywhere? I don't."

Namine get's up and runs out the door. Soon after she leaves Axel laughs smugly and looks over. He sees the little Namine doll in the cage placed in the corner.

Axel "Holy crap! Who made a voodoo doll of Namine!!"

Deep Dive

Kingdom Hearts 2

Roxas is walking down an alleyway in the World that Never Was when he realizes that a few Dusks are following him. He runs and quickly looses them only to now find himself completely surrounded by heartless. As he begins to fight them he sees our blindfolded Riku. Quickly the two heroes tag team and defeat the massive number of heartless only to then turn on themselves. Riku lunges after Roxas. Roxas decides to take advantage of his opponent's one apparent weakness. He starts bouncing back and forth from one place to the next.

Roxas "I'm over hear Mr. Blindfoldie!! Nope now I'm over here!! You can't catch me NANANANABOOBOO!"

Riku "Stand still so I can destroy you!!"

Demyx's Death Scene

Kingdom Hearts 2

After a long and vigorous battle Demyx's sitar style weapon falls toward the ground next to him only to turn into water midway.

Demyx "AGH NOWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAOUGHHH."

Sora starts to… CRY?

Donald "what's wrong?"

Sora "I wanted an encore… (sob)"

Goofy "But Sora you're the one that killed him!

Sora "Shut up you stupid talking dog thing slash humanoid. I am no MURDURER!"

End of First Blooper DVD

Back at the Destiny Islands

Sora "O"

Riku "M"

Kairi "G"

Riku "Do you think all of them were our bloopers?"

Kairi "Well it said End of FIRST blooper DVD."

Sora "Oh Crap!"

A/N: the next will be better this is just a warm-up okay!


	2. KH Bloopers Part 2

Kingdom Hearts Bloopers Part 2.0

After they finally got the guts to put in another DVD!

Sora Learns Glide Ability

Sora: Hey Donald, do you want to see what I just learnt to do?

Donald: Burp your ABC's?

Sora: No, way cooler than that!

Donald kind of scared, but wouldn't you be? : Um. Well yeah, sure.

Sora had an exited look in his eyes. He jumped up, into the skies like a rocket! But he came down like a bomb. He fell on top of the "Cut Scene Camera" which then flipped to show Kairi scarfing down donuts backstage.

An Embarrassed Kairi: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!

Riku, also backstage: Keep that up and you won't be for long!

Kairi lunged at him fit to kill. However, Riku was right. And thanks to the sudden killer lunge all they heard was RIP! Just like that Kairi's old outfit from Kingdom Hearts 1 was trashed!

Back on the Present Destiny Islands

Kairi: They said they deleted that scene!

Riku: Hey I warned you.

Kairi: Oh shut up you, um, Sora what? Wha-

Sora had hit pause and was drooling for the obvious reasons!

Kairi: Oh for the love of- give me that thing!

Kairi hit play.

Pirates of the Caribbean world.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been told by Captain Jack Sparrow to watch the ship while he was gone. Donald and Goofy had let an apparently heavy lidded Sora rest.

Donald: Aw Phooey! Captain Jack must be just playing us, let's get Sora and ask him if we should go in after him!

Goofy: But Sora's in there in the middle of a nap, I don't think it's right.

Donald: But Jack's been gone for a really long time! What if something happened to him?

Goofy: Hmm. Well, I guess in that case it would be alright.

The two walk into the cabin and are shocked the moment they enter. They see Sora with his shirt off, belly-dancing, and singing "_My Keyblade brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, mines better than yours! Darn right you wish it was! I could save you, but I'd have to charge" _Finally, Sora realizes that Donald and Goofy are standing in his doorway. So he stops but he's still as red as a tomato!

Destiny Islands

Sora: just play the next scene…

Kingdom Hearts Ending

Ansem's speech

Ansem: Take a look at this tiny place, to the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy set out to escape from his prison, he sought a way to cross over into other words, and he opened his heart to darkness.

Ansem, who had looked like Riku then turned to face Sora and got his original looks back.

Sora: Zzzz.

Ansem: I believe your line is "Riku!"

Sora began to wake up.

Ansem: Why did you fall asleep?

Sora: Can you hear yourself talking?! Man that's a long speech. You must be obsessed with Riku or something! sigh I can't work under these conditions! I'm OUT OF HERE!

Ansem: Wrong time of the month?

Sora: ROOOAAAAARRR!

Ansem: Oh meh god.

End of Second Blooper DVD

Back on Destiny Islands

Sora had hit his head on the arm of the sofa and was now knocked out.

Kairi: R-Riku. Is there more?

Riku: Unfortunately for Sora yes.

Kairi: Wow for once I agree with Ansem!

Riku: How's that?

Kairi: Oh meh god.

Psh


	3. KH Bloopers Part 3

Kingdom Hearts Bloopers Part 3…

Riku walked back into the room holding the second blooper DVD. At the sight of it Sora hid behind the sofa and Kairi began to rock back and forth.

Riku: Aw C'mon show some backbone.

Sora: NO!

Kairi: You know he's going to put it in anyway, so why fight?

Riku: She's right you know.

Kingdom Hearts: Wonderland

The shrinking drink…

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been following a rabbit but had lost sight of him. They then saw him go through a tiny door.

Sora: How did he get so small?

Doorknob: No, your simply too big!

Sora, Donald, Goofy: shock

Sora then had a crooked smile and looked at his feet…

OO;

Kingdom Hearts Re:COM: Riku's story

After Death of Vexen…

Riku: Okay, one card left. I wonder where it goes.

Just then the Riku Replica comes out of nowhere.

Riku Replica: You think you're so cool, all real and STUFF.

Riku: Oo What?

Riku Replica: People see me as you! We are not the same!

Riku: Well we kind of look the same, but I'm sexier.

Riku Replica: Oh yeah, well I challenge you to a dance off!

Riku: Challenge Accepted!

Kingdom Hearts II: The World That Never Was

Sora and Kairi's reunion…

Sora had been apologizing for leaving Kairi alone on the island for so long. However in the middle of his apology she launched herself to him in a hug. Sora was happy until.

Kairi: I'm so sorry.

Sora: For what I should be apologizing?!

Kairi: I'm leaving you for Axel.

Sora:shock um. He's dead

Kairi pulled out of the hug and looked him in the face.

Kairi: really?

Sora: Yeah, so are we still together?

Kairi: No.

Kairi turned around to face Riku before he was changed back, and winked. Sora glared at Riku.

Sora: Traitor.

End of Kingdom Hearts Bloopers part 3

Kairi: wow that was weird.

Kairi turned around to see Sora standing over Riku's dead, but smiling, body.

OMG!

A/N: this has been a "don't like it, don't read it" productions!

Next time… Organization XII Death Scenes!


End file.
